Dinobot and Rattrap!
by holmessophie97
Summary: This is a story on romance and comedy! I just love to write stories just like this! I hope that you enjoy this story, please leave a comment and add to favorite!


Rattrap and Dinobot.

Chap.1. A Rat and a Dino does that really mix?

Warning: This contains alot of sexual activaty.

Day 1. At the Maximal Head Q.

Dinobot was in his room medatating, he was doing it in peace until one sertan Rat showed up.

'Heya Dinobutt what ya doin'?' Rattrap asked but he noticed he was being egnored.

'Yo Scalebelly are ya listening nor not?' Rattrap asked but still no answer.

'Frag this...' Rattrap said going over to Dinobot.

*Idea* 'Ah ha!' Rattrap said as a idea struck him.

Plan:

The plan is simple all Rattrap needs to do is give Dinobot a blow job without waking him from his medataion.

'Hopefully my plan will work' Rattrap said quitely.

*Snecking over to Dinobot* ...

*Rub, Rub* ...

*Click*..

*Oh my swish cheese he is huge, no big suprise there he is tall* Rattrap thought as he saw Dinobot's cable.

*Lick* 'This is gonna be fun' Rattrap said.

Rattrap gentally raps his mouth over Dinobot's large cable and slowly started to suck on it.

He use his glossa as he bobbed his head up and down, Rattrap sucked a little harder but making sure Dinobot didn't wake up.

Using his glossa Rattrap licked all around Dinobot's cable not leaving one inch untouched. But when it came to clamping down more he found out it was too much for him to handle, so he just used his survoes to help thrust what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

A couple of minutes later he hears mumbling, that's a sign he was waking up, not good. If Dinobot wakes up in the middle of this it would mean Rattrap's end. (Or other wise known as Death.)

Dinobot's thoughts:

*Why do I get the feeling that something is happing to me, why do I even get the feeling that the Rodent is behind this*

...

*Shudder* ...

'Nearly there, just need ta push ya a little feather' Rattrap said to himself.

A few seconds later Dinobot overloads..

'Mmmm...Ahhhh...Oh that's tastes good' Rattrap said licking the rest of the remains from his face.

Dinobot wakes from his medation a few minutes later to see Rattrap in front of him.

Or should I say on top of him. (This is were it gets intersting.)

Dinobot's cable was put away, but is interfacing panle was opened. Rattrap introduced his own cable to his game, he didn't know Dinobot was awake. Dinobot was layed flat on his back with his legs spread wide.

*What's going on here and why am I like this?* Dinobot thought.

Rattrap gentally pushed into Dinobot, which made him moan. That suprised Rattrap.

'Eh how long have ya been awake for?' Rattrap asked confused.

'Urgn...Long enough.' Dinobot said through clenched dentals.

'Okay then, shall we continue?' Rattrap said and before Dinobot could answer Rattrap pushed on.

*Push*

'Arghhh..huhu..Mmmurnm' Dinobot moaned as Rattrap pushed on.

'You do know I like things rough right?' Dinobot said teasingly.

'Ohh' Rattrap said catching on to what Dinobot meant..

*A harder push*...

'Ohhh..Frag..that's good' Dinobot said..

'Ehh..ya taking it like it's a massage' Rattrap said.

'When your use to rough encounters it will seem like a massage' Dinobot said.

'I see' Rattrap said while thrusting into Dinobot.

'Ohh Primus ya' Dinobot moaned in deep pleasure.

'Mmm' Rattrap smiled..

*Push*

'Ohhh...It seems you hit a good spot' Dinobot said.

'Would you like me to massage you there?' Rattrap asked.

'That would be nice' Dinobot said.

'Very well' Rattrap said in a servent like tone..

*Hard push*

'Ahhh...Frag yes that hits the spot.' Dinobot said moaning.

'I see that you like this' Rattrap said.

'Primus..yes' Dinobot said.

*Push*

'Yeahhh!..Ohh that's good..frag that..yess' Dinobot said out of his pleasure.

'Hmm I sence that someones close to overloading' Rattrap said teasingly.

'Hnn..ohhh..Frag' Dinobot moaned.

*Push*

'Urgnn..mm..'Dinobot moaned as he came close to overloading.

*Last hard push*

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Dinobot yelled as overload ripped through him.

'Urghhh' Rattrap moaned from the clamping sensation.

...

'Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu' Dinobot was out of breath.

'We should do this more offten' Rattrap said.

'Don't push it Rodent' Dinobot said.

'Okay, okay sheesh' Rattrap said.

'I love ya Dinobutt' Rattrap said.

'Hnn..I love you too Rodent' Dinobot said.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
